After Twilight
by illnevertell319
Summary: Very creative title isnt it? Anywhothis fic picks up Directly where Twilight left off. Yeah I know this summary sucks. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey ya'lls! This is my second FF! This pick up EXACTLY where Twilight left off! Please review! Reviews keep me motivated! My other FF might take a while to be updated considering I have no ideas for it! **

**Disclaimer-Never was mine-Never will be mine

* * *

_"And he leaned down once more to press his cold lips to my throat." _**

He softly brushed his lips against my neck moving down toward my collar bone then up to my chin. He finally whispered, "Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?"

"Yes," I choked.

"Well," he started, his scent filled my nostrils and I nearly forgot how to breathe, "I don't think you're ready."

I tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was too strong for my use. The tears started to well up in my eyes. He lifted my chin with his cold hand. "You're not ready. _I'm_ not ready. I'm not ready to take your life away from you. I'm not worth it." How could he say such a thing? My life revolved around him. Without him I wouldn't be here right now. Without him I wouldn't be alive. How can he say that he's not worth it?

"Edward, how can you say that you're not worth it?"

"Just, trust me-_we're_ not ready for this." He looked up at me and caught my gaze with his golden eyes. He was cheating. I hate it when he cheats. He knows that all he has to do is look at me with those soft pleading eyes and I would give in. Not fair!

"Fine," I sighed. A huge grin appeared on his flawless face. Within seconds I was cradled in his arms. "Edward, please, you don't have to carry me _everywhere_. I can still walk you know."

"I know, but I need some excuse for carrying you everywhere. This just seems perfect." He started running toward the silver Vanquish. When we got there he opened the door to the passenger side and set me down gently. Before I could even get my seatbelt on he was in the driver's seat placing the key into the ignition. "Where to?" he asked. I was completely confused, not like that wasn't anything normal.

"Um…what?" I asked stupidly. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks from the stupidity of the question. He gave a small chuckle.

"Never mind," he replied as he stepped on the gas. We seemed to be going awfully slow. I leaned over to look at the speedometer. Fifty-five miles per hour.

"Why are you going so slow?" He seemed amused by my question.

"Usually you are begging me to go slower."

"I know," I stammered, "but, this is incredibly slow compared to what I'm used to now."

"Cops are just down the street."

"Oh," I breathed. Such a stupid reply.

We drove in silence for a couple minutes until I threatened to kill Alice under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked laughing.

"I said I'm going to kill Alice."

"Why? It's not going to be the easiest task."

"I'm going to kill her because-well; look at me!" I said motioning my hands at my dress and the Stiletto's.

"Now why would you want to kill Alice for that? You look so beautiful it should be illegal." I smiled at his comment and once again felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

We arrived at my house and Edward came over to the passenger's side, opened up the door and lifted me up in his arms.

"Put me down now!" I protested.

"Why? You don't actually think that I am going to let you walk up those steps to the porch do you? With that shoe on and your cast-you're a death trap! More-so than before. Therefore, I am carrying you."

"What about Charlie?" He sighed in defeat. _Yes_, I thought to myself, _finally-an argument that I have won._

He set me down gently and walked me up to the front door. I opened up the screen door then reluctantly turned around to say good-bye to Edward, even though I knew I would see him as soon as I went to my room. He walked toward me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then, I opened up the door and saw Charlie asleep on the couch. I snuck up to my room, nearly killing myself by tripping over the first step. Luckily, I grabbed the railing before my face made fierce contact with the stair in front of me.

Once I got up to my room Edward was laid out on the bed with his hand behind his head. "I see you didn't kill yourself," he said mockingly.

"Hardy har har har," I replied.

"You need some sleep."

"No I don't! I'll be fine! If only I could get this shoe off…"

"Do you need help?"

"No! I'll be able to do it myself!" I started walking over to the bed, and then I tripped over my own feet and felt a cold grasp on me. I opened my eyes and I was only about an inch or two from the floor. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. I was able to hear the laughter and enthusiasm in his angelic voice. He gently lifted me up and sat me on the bed. I bent over and unlaced that death trap that Alice called a shoe. "Ah," I sighed in relief as I slipped the shoe off. Edward sat at my side and I rested my head on his shoulder as he caressed circles in my back with his hand. After a few seconds he rested his head on top of mine and started humming the lullaby that was so familiar to me. Within minutes I was in a dreamless sleep in his cold and strong embrace.

I awoke with the feeling of warmth on my cheeks. Something I didn't feel often. I sat up and scanned the room for Edward. I didn't see him anywhere. I scrambled out of bed and noticed a folded piece of paper on my dresser with my name written on the front in his elegant script. I opened it up and saw:

**_Take as many "human minutes" you need. I am downstairs. I have a surprise for you._**

"A surprise?" I said to myself. I hate surprises.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I turned the water on for the shower, washed my face, and then climbed into the tub. The hot water relaxed my tight muscles. The whole time I was pondering over what this surprise could possibly be. With Edward, I have found it better not to think about it. He's too unpredictable to guess.

I climbed out of the comforting shower and dried myself off. I headed over to the mirror and wiped away the condensation so I could see my face. I fumbled with my hair, trying to get all of the knots out without ripping half my hair out of my head. After a good ten minutes of struggling I headed back to my room, grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and my blue blouse that he loved to see me in. Then, I headed downstairs. I turned the corner to the kitchen and called out Edwards's name. There was no answer, and that petrified me.

I felt cool arms wrap around my waist as I stood there frozen. "Morning angel." I heard coming from a musical voice. I quickly turned around and hugged Edward with all my might. "What's the surprise?" I asked.

"Well, if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise. Would it? Turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Bella, just turn around and close your eyes. Please." I obeyed and felt cloth against my eyes.

"A blindfold!"

"Yes," he said tying it behind my head "Is that too tight?"

"No-it's fine."

"Good." I felt him scoop me up in his arms as he started walking.

"Edward, where are you taking me!"

"You'll see." I heard him open up the front door and then once again, I felt the warm sun on my face. Oh-what I would give to see him sparkle in the sunlight one more time. Before I knew it, I was buckled into the Volvo and the engine started revving. As we sped off, I reached back behind my head and tried to untie the blindfold. I felt a cool hand on top of mine accompanied with his musical voice. "Uh-uh. Don't even _think_ about taking that off right now." After his hand left mine I heard the calming music of Claire de Lune. The Volvo came to a stop and once again I was cradled in Edward's arms. I felt the breeze whipping against my hair as I tried my hardest to keep my mind off of not hitting anything. We came to a sudden stop and he set me on my feet gently. I felt him untie the blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed," he whispered into my ear. He removed the blindfold and guided me across the terrain. "Open your eyes," he whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I might see. He rested his head on my shoulder and asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh…My...Gosh!"

* * *

**A/N #2-Ha ha, I'm so evil! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER! Ha ha-I promise I'll update as soon as I figure out what the surprise is going to be! He he. Please Review!**

**Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Sorry about the terrible cliff hanger last chapter! I didn't know what the surprise was then! I'm sorry! This chapter is short though! I'm sorry once again! From now on until around the middle of June my chapters are going to be relatively short. I have finals coming up and I have projects galore. Updates might not be that quick either! Sorry! Please R&R!

Disclaimer-I'm not cool enough to own Twilight...

* * *

"Is that 'Oh my gosh' a good or a bad thing?" Edward asked, his head still rested on my shoulder.

"U-uh…Oh…My…Gosh," I muttered. He took his head off my shoulder; I turned around and looked at him with my jaw hanging. "It's…it's beautiful!" I flung my arms around him and felt tears escaping me. He lightly kissed my head as I loosened my grip on him.

"I'm glad you like it." I broke off from his gaze and turned around to look at what he has created. We were in our clearing. There were Casablanca Lily's everywhere! It was so beautiful. My favorite flower-everywhere around the clearing. They covered every single inch of the terrain. Well, they covered every inch except for where there was a narrow path coming from the woods to a small table with two chairs in the center.

"When did you get the time to do this?"

"The past couple of nights I've left your house after you fell asleep and came here to plant all these."

"You left?" I cringed at the thought of him not being at my side all the time.

"Yeah, I left-only for a couple hours each night. I just got done this morning. That's why I wasn't there as soon as you came down. I was placing the food on the table."

"Food?"

"Yes, c'mon." We walked hand in hand to the small table. There was steam coming up from a dish. Once we got closer to the table I was able to see what he had prepared. Mushroom ravioli.

"I love it; I love you." He smiled at my comment and caught me in his deep gaze.

"I love you too," he replied as he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He walked me over to one side of the table and pulled out my chair. I slowly sat down and he gently pushed me in. The ravioli smelled delicious. The one thing that I thought I was better at than him was taken away from me. Edward truly is _amazing_. I poked my fork into the ravioli as he gazed at me. _Just like that night in Port Angeles. _Once again tears escaped me. Edward reached his hand over the table and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-I'm just remembering that day in Port Angeles when you saved me."

"It's been exactly two months."

"It's been that long already?" I asked when more memories of that day flooded into my mind. I got up from my seat and tackled Edward. I caught him off guard and was able to knock him off of the cheap deck chair. We both tumbled over the chair and we landed in the narrow path of the soft green grass.

"What the hell was that for!" I said nothing. Instead I just leaned my head down and kissed him. "I love you too," he stated. I rested my head on his muscular chest while he rubbed soothing circles into my back. I slowly drifted off to sleep with the warm rays on my back.

_The sun was shining down generously as I was walking barefoot along the beach. My hair cascaded down my back in loose spiral curls. The wind blew and made my hair race in the gentle air currents and I shut my eyes and let the wind caress my skin. The water a deepest blue - the sky cloudless and painted with wonderful shades of pinks, oranges, reds, and purples. All of the sudden, waves start crashing against the rocks and I am tugged out of the way of the monstrous currents and thrown over a shoulder like a rag doll. "Put me down!" I screamed. Within seconds I was thrown against a tree. My body felt limp and I felt a burning sensation creep through me. "Make it stop!" I yelped. I felt no will to go on and let him do with my body what he wished. I felt razor sharp teeth cut through my flesh. The burning grew stronger and stronger. I tried to scream but I was barely able to conjure a whisper. I slowly felt my body becoming more week, limp, and lifeless. "Bella! Bella! Bella wake up! Bella!"_

"Bella!" I quickly awoke from my unconscious stage and felt streams of tears roll down my face. My heart was beating so quickly I thought it would pop out of my chest. I was shaking and trembling with no control over my body.

* * *

A/N #2-Good chapter-bad chapter...what? Please tell me! In my opinion this chapter kind of drags on and on and on...I got caught for ideas so please bear with me! Please R&R! Reviews make me happy!

Dunkashane! I know-I can't spell things in German! O well

Thank you!

Yay-I can spell in English though! wink

Don't ask


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi guys! I will try my best to update soon! School's out so I have all summer to finish this! I will try to get updates to you at least once a week!**

**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer is way to cool to be me...therefore, I do now own Twilight or any of the awesome characters

* * *

Trembling, I slowly gained my composure as I sat myself up. I was shaking uncontrollably and felt chills of fear ignite up and down my spine. The feel of the pain was so realistic, so true. The feeling of the fire still lingered in my mind as my consciousness came back to me completely. Tears poured down my face as I flung myself into Edward's grasp, who was now sitting up also. My tears drenched the shirt he was wearing. After a couple minutes of trying to calm me he finally succeeded and I was cradled in his arms. I could feel myself slipping back into the unconscious state as he ran with me through the forest.**

I awoke in the room that seemed like a second home to me, with words in whispers all around me – the words were said too quickly for me to understand, but with the tone of their voices, I could tell that this wasn't good. Quickly, I shot up from the leather couch – too quickly. Haziness came upon me as I tried to gain my balance. Whispers still echoed through the room; I was only able make out a few words…like "impossible" and "believe". My eyes darted furiously back and forth as I followed Edward and Carlisle's conversation. Edward nudged Carlisle lightly with his elbow and beckoned that I was awake. Carlisle looked my way quickly then muttered something to Edward. Edward fled the room and Carlisle left after him. I was alone…and something was not right.

I sat paralyzed with fear. What was going on? Why did they leave me alone? Where did they go? Are they coming back? I was quickly taken out of my silent questioning as Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper burst through the door. My breaths became shallow as I saw the sadness in all of their eyes. It didn't take long for me to feel calmness sweep over me. My breathing returned to normal and Edward started to speak, almost in auditable, "Bella, we have something to tell you." I knew something terrible was going to come out of his mouth, without thinking I blurted out, "What's going on? What's the news and how bad is it?" There was an edge in my voice that I had never heard before – apparently it surprised the three Cullen men also as they seemed taken aback by my tone.

"Bella, there's no way to break this to you easily,"

"Just tell me god damnet!" Whoa! Where'd that come from? I felt another wave of calmness brush over me as Edward gave me the news while caressing my hand.

"Charlie is hurt…badly. Amazingly there was a crime here in Forks and Charlie got involved in a high speed chase. He lost control of the wheel and his cruiser smashed into a tree. His car is totaled, and he might not make it." Tears sprang from my eyes as Edward took me in his iron grasp. "Sshhh… It'll be okay…it'll be okay."

"I want to go see him," I finally managed to say. I saw Edward give Carlisle a concerned look. I turned to look at Carlisle and only saw a faint nod.

We arrived at the hospital within minutes. Carlisle showed me the room with Charlie in it after giving me a warning, "Bella," he said, "I must tell you know that since you are sensitive to the smell of blood this might be a little too much for you. While you're in there if you start to feel dizzy or anything get out of there as fast as you can. Okay? Edward and will be out here listening. Oh, and try to be quiet. Last time I was in there he was asleep." I slowly walked into his room and immediately smelled the sickening scent of blood.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! But, school is over now! Yay! And, this is also a fairly short chapter! I'm sorry!

Disclaimer-Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? Nuh-uh. Therefore, I am not her and I do not own any part of Twilight

* * *

The power of the scent was enough to make me light-headed, off balance. After gaining my composure, I slowly made my way over to Charlie using the railings on the other bed as extra support.

Seeing him lie there, hanging on to life with only a thread of hope, was heartbreaking. Seeing him bandaged and bruised, I wonder if he can hold on. I wonder why something so cruel, so evil, could have ever happened to my father.

It's during times like these that I remember the mistakes I have made, pain that I have caused.

Hesitantly, I reached out to grab Charlie's hand. It had a cold, icy feeling that I had become accustomed to.

The slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor caused my nerves to bundle together and form a knot in my stomach that belied the feeling of emptiness.

I don't know how long I was there, just standing and staring at my dad. Finally, I muttered, "I love you," and stumbled from the room with tears filling my eyes.

Outside awaited the only embrace I needed. Edward stood there with concern filling his deep topaz eyes. "It'll be okay, I know it will," he muttered in my ear. Edward gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and just held me in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, yet I was disappointed when all too soon he loosened his iron grip on me.

* * *

Please review! And once again, I know it's short. I'm sorry. It's just a little hard for me to get back into the swing of writing fanfiction!

I would also like to thank Lhia for being my beta! ILY!

Cassy


	5. AN

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter update!

I've been thinking about this for a while.

Over the course of writing this fic, I was given a creative writing that I have surprisingly become attached to. I have been considering quitting writing fan fiction. I'm not entirely sure what I may do.

With my fic, I am constantly worried that I am not doing Stephenie Meyer's characters justice. Also, with each passing day, I become less and less attached to this fic. Don't get me wrong, I still love Bella, Charlie, and Edward and co., but I don't love what is happening in this fic.

I might not quit, but there is a great chance that I will.

Love me for possibly quitting; hate me for possibly quitting.

I just honestly don't know if I am going to continue or not.


End file.
